Je t'aime
by narugirl782
Summary: This is the story that that tells of edward and jacob's love.And how one week can change so much,and take so much away.
1. This Feeling

**Hey everyone this is a story that tells about edward and jacob's love and how it became to what it is.I got this idea cause some people seem to like His Scent,my other fan fic so this is the story that follows comment and tell me what u think^^.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight .**

* * *

Edward Cullen was sitting at the piano for what felt like fingers were against the keys,not moving at was going to play the lullaby he had wrote for bella,but his fingers wouldn't let him play the lullaby."More like my heart wont let me play it",he said to looked out a window near him,the day was sunny and hadn't gone outside for awhile,he had no reason had left for a week to see her mother,leaving edward to do something else with his ever sense bella left forks for the week,edwards thoughts were the weird thing was it was not bellas,but the tall boy whos skin looked like the dirt of the boy who seemed to cloud edward's mind was the pup,Jacob Blake,his enemy.

~.~

"Is something wrong edward"?Edward looked from the window,to the door way were the voice came from,it was his "brother", face held confusion,sense he would tell edward's emotion was this feeling."Oh, its nothing,forgive me for confusing you jasper".Jasper only nodded an turned to leave,but as he did he said something that made edward think about for the longest time."You know,it may just be me,but if you love someone,you might not wont to hide it".

~.~

* * *

**That's the first chapter,so what do you guys think?Comment and tell me ^^**


	2. This Pain

**Hi everyone this is E-chan with chapter 2^^. I notice from reading over chapter one that were was many words missing, please forgive me. But this is chapter 2, i hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

* * *

*Jacob's Pov*

Jacob opened his eyes softly feeling the sun come threw his window and onto his face. He sighed softly and got out of bed, his warm skin meeting the coldness of his floor. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. " Man what a sleep". He hadn't been sleeping good since bella left, but last night he was out like a light. He walked to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and got in the shower cleaning of his body from the nights sleep. He looked up at the water as it when down his body, the warmth was nice. He closed his eyes taking it all in and feeling his already hot body become warmer. But at a some point the water turned cold and he made what sounded like a yelp and quickly jumped out of the shower. " W-What the F-fuck " , he cursed as his teeth made noises due to the cold. He lend against the bathroom wall and let his own body get warm again, he closed his eyes and a small smile came to his face. This cold reminded him of the person that seemed to be on his mind way to often. He sigh softly and stood up and walked into his room and started to get dressed. A simple t-shirt and jeans were fine for him. He opened his window and yelled so his father could hear, " Dad I'm going out"!

~.~

He walked along the the line that made sheer that the werewolves and vampires never came across one another at all. Jacob walked in the grass, no shoes on, loving the feeling of the grass against his feet. He watched his feet to make sheer he didnt go over the line, but something in him wonted to cross, just so he cold see the person he wonted to see the most. He sighed softly, " Get a hold on yourself black, its not like he wonts to see you anyways". " Now who said that"? He gasped softly and looked up quickly. There on the other side of the line, was Edward Cullen. " W-what are you doing here", jacob asked scolding himself in his mind for stuttering. " Same reason your here pup". Edward turned away from jacob's sight, " I wonted to see you".

~.~

Jacob's mind was being over worked, edward wonted to see him too. Was it a dream? The boy that had been on his mind for the past two days wonted to see him? A mutt, the enemy? " W-why would you wont to see me", jacob asked trying to hide his surprise. Edward still looking away spoke, " You have been in my mind jacob, and as much as i hate to say it, were both lonely without bella here". Jacobs heart stopped, he felt his throat close up. He only wonted to see him....cause bella was away. He felt hot tears come to his eyes and he turned his back from edward, " W-will to bad i don't wont t-to see you". " Your a liar jacob and i know it, your scolding yourself for crying". Jacob flinched, stupid vampire being able to read his mind. He felt a small tear slide down his cheek," I'm not some t-toy you can play with just because your girl is gone, g-go find someone else"! And with that jacob shifted into his wolf form and ran as fast as he could, away from the line, away from this place, away from the person that was playing with his heart.

* * *

**That's chapter 2, wow so much drama. Please tell me what you guys think of it!!Comment and review^^.**


	3. This Wont

**Woot I'm on a roll today :3. Anyways this is chapter 3, ooooo chapter 3. I wonder whats going to happen. Wait i know that's going to happen XD. Or do i O.o.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!**

* * *

*Normal Pov*

Jacob stayed in his room the rest of the day after that. He wouldn't eat no matter how many times his father begged him too. He didn't get up to shower or to even get out of his clothes that he sleeped in from the other day. He just stayed there, in his bed and cried. His tears made him feel like a small child that was lost. He felt like the boy that he had fallen for had tripped his heart in two, by the painful words that had slipped from the pale lips of the vampire himself. " B-bastard" , jacob said yelling in his mind at the image of edward cullen every time he came to mind. Jacob was not a toy edward cullen would play with when ever he was bored. " But...". Jacob wonted to see edward, he didn't mind if he was a toy. He wonted the vampire to hold him, kiss him, whisper sweet bitter i love yous in his ear. Even if he was as simple as a toy....in jacobs eyes Edward Cullen was the thing that his heart begged for, even if the only thing he got in the end was pain.

~.~

* Edwards Pov*

" DAMMIT". Edward punched a tree in the woods over and over again, he was panting in anger as each hit brought pain to his hands." DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT". As he continued hitting the tree the image of Jacob Blake was tears falling down his face made the anger in edward grow more." How could i be so stupid, how could i say something likethat to him"! He took one last hit at the tree and fell to his knees, his knuckles were bleeding as he felt like his heart was being gripped in someones hands as tight it could be. " Jacob...". The word slip from his lips and when into the air. " JACOB"! He covered his head and stayed there, he called out to jacob over and over his voice loud and in a anger. But he was not calling out to jacob, it was his heart, and it was begging to see the boys face again. " Please.... jacob.....i-im sorry". He closed his eyes and bite his lip as hard as he could to hold back the feeling of tears, " I'M SORRY"!

~.~

*Normal Pov*

Suddenly Edward stopped screaming and felt his eyes open in surprise. There in front of him, holding him, was Jacob Blake. Small wet tears were going down edwards back. " Edward......I'm s-sorry". Edwards eyes softened and held onto the back of jacobs shirt as he cried. He was in his arms, that was were he wonted to be. The tears Jacob were crying were happy tears, that was a good thing. And as edward pulled from jacob some and touched his cheek, the cold mixing with the hot, he felt as if the whole world was silent and only the two of them were alive on the planet. " Jacob... i w-wont to kiss you". Jacob flushed and moved closer to edwards face, " And if i wont you too"? Edward smiled and moved closer to the boys lips, " The there will be no harm ". And in a slip second hot meet with cold, passion meet with wont, and two hearts, became one.

* * *

**YAY A KISS, I'M SO HAPPY^^. LOL my face is flushed from writting that cute moment, is that weird?? Well anyways, Please comment and review!! And thanks for reading^^.**


End file.
